Questions
by do-the-unthinkable
Summary: Shion likes Nezumi. A lot. Maybe even a little too much. AU. Oneshot. NezuShi. More inside. Review!


**Title: Questions**

**Author's Note: **_These bunnies in my head will not settle down. Anyway, I'm slinking my way through this fandom because NezuShi is the best. I love No.6. It was amazing. (Well, I read the light novels first so…) Sorry __**again**__ to you guys who have me on alert. Read on~ More from me at the end. _

_This is a __**ONE-SHOT!**_

**Pairings**: Nezumi/Shion

**Rating**: K+ (To be safe)

**Warnings**: AU, slight OoC, fluff

**Summary**: Shion likes Nezumi. A lot. Maybe even a little too much.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimer:** Do I own? No. Do I wish I owned? Maybe. But, I don't. NO.6 does not belong to me.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Do you want to get lunch?" Shion finally gets up the courage to ask Nezumi for the first time ever. He's a little flushed and very nervous, because, 'What if Nezumi says no?'

Shion likes Nezumi very, very much, maybe more than he does most people. Which is saying a lot, because Shion likes everyone.

He's actually convinced that, 'Nezumi will say no', because he's managed to convince himself that 'Nezumi is so cool' (no one else really agrees with him, but they won't say that to his face), and no one who was 'that cool' would want to have lunch with Shion. Still, one day he finally manages to screw up all his shreds of courage, and the question pops out by itself.

Nezumi says yes, and Shion nods dispiritedly when he says so, and begins to walk off in defeat when he realizes that 'Nezumi actually agreed!' He quickly stops himself, dashes back to where Nezumi is standing and asks, "Really?"

Nezumi gives him a bewildered look, but the two quickly become friends after that.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They have lunch together countless times, but really, Shion wants to ask Nezumi an even bigger question, the likes of which he'll certainly want to say no to. He knows he probably shouldn't, should stick to being lunch buddies, because Nezumi can't possibly like Shion as much as Shion likes Nezumi, and so asking the question will only lead to him being rejected and lowering his self esteem.

But then one day at lunch, the question just falls out of his mouth.

"Do you want to come over to my house sometime?"

Nezumi beams and says yes, so Shion promptly knocks over his glass of cola and spills it in his lap.

"It's funny," Nezumi says, trying to lighten the mood while Shion turns beet red and tries to sponge himself clean with a napkin, "I always imagined that high school students were all really cool and composed, but I guess it depends on the person, doesn't it?"

Shion wills himself not to bury his head in his hands and cry as Nezumi goes to get more napkins.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They go to each other's houses countless times, and eventually Shion manages to stop humiliating himself in front of Nezumi every time he sees him. It was probably when his friend Safu told him to 'stop blatantly hero-worshipping a university student' that he realized he needed to get control over himself or Nezumi would probably start to think he was a moron (so many drinks have been spilt by Shion while he's been in Nezumi's presence. Not to mention how many dance moves have been performed backwards and out of synch. Or how many doors have been walked into while Shion hasn't been looking where he was going). Nezumi just thinks he's clumsy.

But thanks to this new attitude, Shion now feels much more relaxed around Nezumi, and as a result, the two of them have grown even closer.

However, eventually another question that Shion wants to ask Nezumi hits him. He knows it's better left unasked, but what if Nezumi says yes? And so, one day when they're hanging out in Shion's room, Shion manages to get up the nerve to ask him.

The question comes out while Shion's sorting through his book shelf with his back turned, so Nezumi can't see how hard he's blushing. "It's getting late. Do you want to stay the night?"

Nezumi readily agrees. Shion's entire book collection goes crashing to the floor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They stay over at each other's places quite regularly, and gossip like school girls, early into the morning. Nezumi and Shion's mothers become friends too, and consider each other's sons to be part of their own family. So much so that one day Shion's mother asks him, "Shion, do you want to invite Nezumi to the theme park with us tomorrow?"

Shion nods, enthusiastic about the idea until he realizes he's the one who has to do the asking. Of course, Nezumi and he are becoming best friends, but what if Nezumi's busy? Or doesn't feel like going? He doesn't want Nezumi to say no to him, but he can't very well not ask, because then he won't enjoy himself anyway.

And so, that day as they're walking through the clothing department coming back from a short lunch break, he asks Nezumi shyly, "My family are going to a theme park tomorrow. Do you want to come with us?"

Nezumi's eyes shine. "Sure, I'd love to. Is it really okay?"

He never actually gets an answer, because at that precise moment Shion walks into a hanger full of clothes and falls over on top of it. They spend the next half hour picking up costumes and nursing Shion's grazes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next day when they go to the theme park together, Shion has a couple of bruises on his legs from when he fell over, but is otherwise in perfect health and very excited about spending the day with Nezumi.

They ride all the attractions together, and Shion's mother buys them both food and they all have a lot of fun. Shion even manages not to knock over or drop or trip over anything. In fact, he behaves quite normally around Nezumi until they decide to go into the haunted house. As is natural for teenage boys, both proclaim that there's nothing in there that could possibly scare them, because it's all fake anyway.

Only half way through, Shion has screamed so hard, so many times, that it's a wonder his lungs haven't collapsed. Nezumi is a little frightened, but not too much, and he's more amused by Shion's reaction than anything else.

And then they round a corner, and something practically falls out of the wall right in front of them, and Shion shrieks, grabs Nezumi's hand and runs a few metres before his body decides they're safe.

He clutches Nezumi's hand all the way to the exit, when he finally realizes what he's doing, and quickly lets go, apologizing and blushing. But Nezumi just smirks at him and shakes his head, so Shion smiles back. Then he walks into a trash can.

"..Airhead."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shion is no longer so worried about asking Nezumi questions. However, there is still one that he's realized he wants answered, but isn't quite able to ask yet.

_"Hey, Nezumi..."_

But sometimes Shion catches Nezumi looking at him in a soft sort of way, with a look in his eyes that Shion recognizes from his own bedroom mirror. It's the same look he always has whenever he has an unspoken question for Nezumi.

_"I was wondering how you feel about me."_

Shion isn't able to ask yet, because he's not sure if Nezumi's ready to answer. But when the time comes, Shion is pretty sure that the answer will be yes.

_"Because I like you a lot. And I just wanted to know if you..."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N**: Ta-da! By the way, I absolutely _adore_ this pairing. So much so that, I never, ever, _ever_ wanted to grace this fandom with something I wrote because all of the work around these parts are _worlds _apart from me in terms of writing. I feel so small compared to everyone else. But, I finally broke down and let my bunnies go to work. I hope you liked it. It was pretty lame all the way through… This is my first time writing for this fandom and I'd love to write more for it. Well, let me know what you think. Give me a nice little review and maybe I'll do something else. And, maybe while you're at it, check out my other stories.

**Read, Review, & Move On!**


End file.
